Sometimes the Love
by Aya-senpai
Summary: [By: Aya y Blanky] hola! En el ultimo sometimes the love tuvimos un problem... lo volvemos a poner: Dos chicas aparecen en el Going Merry! Quien seran? Por otro lado Luffy y Nami...
1. Aparición

****

**Capítulo 1: Aparición.**

Todo era de lo más normal en el Going Merry, era una tarde como cualquier otra, Luffy estaba haciendo el tonto con Usopp y el renito Chopper, Robin leía uno de sus interesantes libros tumbada en el sol mientras Sanji hacía uno de sus intentos desesperados para ligarse a la morena, Nami en el momento estaba en paradero desconocido, probablemente dibujando un mapa de un sitio u otro, y Zoro, para variar, dormía en la cubierta del barco.

Acababan de marcharse de un bonito pueblo llamado "Kairo" donde habían pasado dos días para descansar. Aquel pueblo era la capital de comarca, en él había un palacio la mar de lujoso donde vivían en él dos chicas, el rey y la reina.

En un principio, todo tenía que seguir con total normalidad en el barco. Pero la palabra lo dice, en un "principio". Los piratas no sabían que dentro de poco aparecerían dos personas totalmente inesperadas.

**Nami¡Kyaaaaaaaa!**

La voz de Nami salió de su camarote, todos se levantaron sobresaltados y fueron corriendo hacia la habitación de esa.

**Sanji**¿Qué te pasa Nami? –El cocinero tenía una voz bastante preocupante al entrar en la habitación.

**Nami**¡Se movió¡En MI armario algo se movió!

**Zoro**: Vaya¿solo eso? –el espadachín ya estaba con dos de sus espadas ya sacadas preparado para entrar en "acción", ante ese gran "peligro" que tenia la pelirroja parecía estar decebido- mira que eres pava…

El armario hecho un ruido bastante curioso. Era como un _crack _y liego un _plaf._

**Nami**: Oye Luffy -hacia voz de asustada, cosa rara en ella- Hazme el favor de abrir el armario por favor.

**Luffy**¡Siiii! –parecía hasta entusiasmado-.

El sombrero de paja se acercó rápidamente hacia el armario de la pelirroja, puso la mano en la manilla y lo abrió.

Nadie se esperaba encontrar dentro lo que había. Dos chicas. Sí, dos chicas, eras mas o menos de la misma altura, y de vista parecían la misma persona. Eran casi exactas en los rasgos de la cara, iban vestidas con unos jerséis de tirantes con bastante escote, una mini falda y unas botas de talones.

Una de las maneras de reconocer quien era quien entre aquellas dos chicas era que una iba vestida de blanco y la otra de negro.

Los piratas se quedaron callados¿Quién iba a imaginar que dentro del armario abría dos chicas!

**Nami**¿Quién sois?

Las chicas se miraron y empezaron a reír, parecía que algo les había hecho mucha gracia pero entre la tripulación no reía nadie, al contrario, estaban con cara seria, menos el cocinero Sanji, que estaba babeando con corazones en sus ojos por las chicas.

...: Nos llamamos Sunyi…

...: y Aya…

**Sunyi**: somos gemelas como podéis ver…

**Aya**¿podemos quedarnos en el barco?

Todo quedó en silencio… las caras de esas dos chicas… ¿las habían visto antes?

**Nami**: antes de nada presentaos como dios manda.

Sunyi y Aya se miraron con mirada segura, como si ya tuvieran un plan hecho.

**Aya**¡Hay madre es que hay que explicarlo todo! –Decía eso con una seguridad sobrenatural en la voz-.

**Sunyi**: Aya no seas borde… -en cambio esa era algo mas insegura-.

**Aya**: Aver, acabáis de salir de el pueblo de Kairo, eso significa que nosotros hemos venido de allí¿no¡Es lógico!

**Sunyi**: Somos las hijas de el rey y la reina.

Otra vez silencio. Aquella última explicación se aclaró todo. Aquellas chicas eran realmente raras. Una, la de blanco, era mas segura de si misma de lo que parecía de aspecto, aunque y se veía segura su mirada. En cambio la de negro no parecía hablar de la misma manera que la otra, hablaba de una manera algo insegura pero tenía toda la pinta de ser una bellísima persona.

Sanji: Si os quedáis no hacéis nada malo, en serio –aquella voz era realmente pervertida- ¡venid con nosotros!

**Zoro**: Anda tu cállate pervertido –el espadachín le dio un cachete a el rubio pero ni aquello consiguió que dejase de babear- Mejor vamos al comedor allí hablaremos mejor.

Así hicieron. Se dirigieron hacia la cocina-comedor. Una vez allí fue Nami la que habló.

**Nami**: Aver, como si ahora fuera la primera vez que nos vemos, presentaos como toca.

**Aya**: Aver, señorita navegante, como ya he dicho me llamo Aya y tengo 16 años.

**Sunyi**: Pues yo me llamo Sunyi, yo y Aya somos gemelas.

**Robin**: Al menos eso esta mejor¿de donde sois?

**Sunyi**: somos del pueblo que acabáis de desembarcar, Kairo.

**Robin**¿Y que hacéis aquí?

Callaron. Se volvieron a mirar, esa vez con más inseguridad y con mirada que parecía hasta triste.

**Sunyi**: Somos de la familia Real, las hijas de el rey y la reina, pero hemos decidido marcharnos del palacio… Ya no aguantabamos esa vida...

**Chopper**: -hacía una mirada muy sorprendida- ¿no queríais vivir a palacio?

**Usopp**¡Pues a mi me encantaría! –dijo entusiasmado-.

Des de luego parecían tristes. Como si la vida que Chopper y Usopp creían que era la de palacio no fuera tan genial como ellos esperaban.

**Sunyi**: Nuestros padres ni nos hablaban… -decía eso como si en un momento u otro fuera a llorar- ni se acordaban de nosotros…

**Aya**: A nuestros viejos les subió la fama a la cabeza, –aunque quería disimularlo su voz temblaba- des de que eran niños, es decir que todo el mundo los conoció como "los futuros reyes"… Lo único que les interesa es el dinero, la fama y la fortuna… Nos tuvieron a nosotras como quien tiene una guitarra.

**Sunyi**: Hemos pasado la gran parte de nuestra vida rodeadas de mayordomos y viviendo entre almohadas, los sirvientes nos cuidaban de sobremanera y no nos dejaban nunca salir de palacio… Creo que en toda nuestra vida solo hemos visto a nuestros padres en persona unos 4 o 5 veces…

**Aya**: hace apenas 2 meses que hemos salido por primera vez al pueblo… Estamos hartas de vivir con tantos lujos, con todo lo que queremos, joyas, ropa… pero ni un amigo, solo nos tenemos a nosotras… es insoportable… -tenía un toque de amargura en estas dos ultimas palabras-.

**Sunyi**: Así que…

**Aya**: Hemos decidido largarnos de esa prisión, pues eso¿podemos quedarnos con vosotros?

Todos quedaron aturdidos, como si tanta información de golpe no fuera buena para sus cerebros. Luffy quedo mirando atentamente a las chicas, para ser tan crío, en aquel momento parecía mucho mas maduro que Robin.

**Luffy**: bueno… pues si es así…

continuará...


	2. Poderes ocultos

**Luffy: pues...**

Todos tenían una cara de que no tenían idea de que iba a hacer luffy y este último los sorprendió pues...

**Luffy: pues lo siento pero no podemos hacer eso **

**Aya: Por que no? Acaso pierdes algo nosotras no seremos una carga y...**

**Sunyi: y...Somos unas completas desconocidas**

Aya se quedo con la boca abierta y se le quedo mirando a su hermana menor y esta continuo

**Sunyi: Esta bien aya no crees? Debemos regresar nos tenemos la una a la otra n.n**

**Aya: si pero solamente quiero saber el por que?**

Esto lo dijo con un rostro que expresaba nada más que tristeza y resignación

**Luffy: pues por que ustedes al menos tienen a sus padres y no creo que ellos no las quieran y no deben abandonarlos y... **

Aya lo interrumpió de sobre manera

**Aya: Que tú hayas abandonado a los tuyos no te da el derecho de tratarnos de esa manera lo único que queremos es tener una mejor vida no es lo que tú intentas al buscar el one piece?**

**Sunyi: Acaso no quieres hacer sentir a alguien feliz u orgulloso? Lo lamentable en nosotros **

**Aya: es que nosotros no tenemos a nadie a quien sentir orgulloso nuestros padres no nos quieren **

**Sunyi: no les importamos-lo dijo a punto de llorar-**

Todos estaban muy sorprendidos

**Nami: luffy? Por que no lo piensan de nuevo? No nos cuesta nada ayudarlas **

Luffy estaba callado algo raro en el

**Luffy: _Pues yo quiero ser el mejor de los piratas así que tal vez tengamos un mismo camino en nuestros sueños _Esta Bien! Sean Bienvenidas al Going Merry!**

Los rostros de las dos muchachas se iluminaron lo único que pudieron hacer es abrasarse la una a la otra con unos rostros llenos de felicidad tal vez su vida cambiaria de sobre manera

**Zoro: Pero en que nos ayudaran? Saben hacer algo? Son solo unas princesas aquí no va haber sirvientes que les cumplan sus deseos **

Aya**: Deseos? Podemos ser más útiles de lo que ustedes piensan**-con una sonrisa de triunfo

Delante de todos Aya simplemente desapareció y todos empezaron a voltear hacia todos lados pero nada como podía desaparecer

**Sunyi: Vamos Aya deja de jugar **

Y esta apareció pero detrás de todos dando un tremendo susto

**Zoro: Pero como hiciste eso? O.o**

**Aya: Pues una vez hace como 10 años visitamos un castillo muy extraño las dos teníamos mucho miedo el castillo era tenebroso en ese momento había una tormenta y...**

**Sunyi: y nosotras fuimos separadas odiábamos estar separadas cuando estábamos más pequeñas y yo me asustaba mucho- con algo de vergüenza- y en la noche salí de mi habitación para buscar a Aya **

**Aya: Yo estaba escuchando ruidos muy extraños y como no podía dormir me dirigí al salón ahí me senté en un sillón muy viejo y al poco rato llego Sunyi llorando **

Esta palabra hizo que todos voltearan a verlo

**Sunyi: Pues yo tenía miedo! . **

**La reacción de esta hizo que todos se rieran **

**Zoro: Y? El punto es como pueden hacer esto?**

**Aya: Pues como iba diciendo las dos nos encontramos en la sala al no saber así donde dirigirnos acabamos en un tipo invernadero techado ahí se encontraba un árbol muy bonito era verde y aunque la tormenta era descomunal el árbol parecía...**

**Sunyi: iluminado no se sentía una presencia muy pura vimos como había dos árboles uno parecía más viejo que el otro y...**

**Aya: debajo de los árboles había varias frutas y yo quería una se veían deliciosas y comí una de color entre amarillo y rojo y le empecé a comer al principio me supo amarga pero luego no se me la comí completa sabia muy bien recogí otra para Sunyi pero esta me dijo que no tenia hambre y que no la quería en ese instante **

**Sunyi: Desapareciste pero escuchaba tu voz y...**

**Aya: Si me acuerdo que paso Sunyi! **UÚ** Pero bueno yo era invisible y ese es el punto n.n **

**Zoro: y tu? **–Dirigiéndose a Sunyi-** acaso no tienes ningún poder?**

**Aya: Anda vamos no seas tímida **

**Sunyi: no esta bien pero necesitamos salir a cubierta **

Todos se dirigieron a cubierta ya ahí Sunyi hizo un movimiento de manos y todo se detuvo las gaviotas las olas incluso los insectos y el viento era como si el tiempo se detuviera

**Sunyi: Ese es mí poder nn **–sonrió alegre y volteo así donde se encontraban los muchachos y se dio cuenta de que ellos también estaban congelados en el tiempo-** Upps se me olvido que el poder no los afectara a ellos **-hizo otro pase con las manos y solamente ellos se descongelaron

**Nami: Que ha pasado!**

**Sunyi: Pues ese es mi poder n.nU controlo el tiempo **

**Sanji: Pero como?**

**Sunyi: Pues la fruta que Aya me dio la comí en el camino a la habitación y después no se comencé a pensar que jamás quería que volviera a pasar eso de alejarnos y de repente se abre un portal enfrente de nosotros y...**

**Aya: Nos succiono empezamos a ver muchas imágenes desde que éramos pequeñas que siempre estábamos juntas y...**

**Sunyi: Me asuste mucho y quise regresar al lugar en donde estábamos el portal se cerró y nos dejo en el mismo lugar en ese castillo **

**Aya: y desde ese momento Sunyi controla el tiempo **

**Luffy: y no saben el porque?**

**Sunyi: Pues nos dio curiosidad ya que éramos más grandes comenzamos a investigar la historia del castillo y...**

**Aya: si había frutas con poderes y lo descubrimos en un libro muy antiguo, en ese libro contaba la historia del castillo en el cual nos habíamos hospedado hace mucho tiempo era utilizado por grandes magos ahí hacían experimentos **

**Y creo que los árboles eran parte de ellos también venia que las frutas de cada árbol tenían un nombre la fruta que yo comí se llamaba Koto Koto no Mi y la que comió Sunyi era la fruta llamada Kumi Kumi no Mi que controla el tiempo y...**

Algo los interrumpió ya que desde lo lejos se comenzaban a ver unos enormes barcos que pertenecían a la marina (the navy) acercándose sospechosamente hacia el going merry.

**Sunyi: O no papá y mamá debieron enterarse que huimos que vamos a hacer?**

**Luffy: Pues para alcanzar tus sueños tienes que luchar así que no nos desviaremos de nuestro camino**

**Zoro: Tienes razón tal vez sirvan de algo en busca del One Piece **

**Nami: como Tal vez! sus poderes son increíbles **

**Sunyi: pues muchas gracias ..**

**Luffy: Hay que esperar a que se acerquen **

Y así fue después de unos minutos las naves iban directo hacia el going merry y cuando llegaron al lado del barco hicieron que bajara una rampa

**Sunyi: No será mejor escondernos Aya?**

**Aya: Pero que estas diciendo!**

**Sunyi: pues si nos quedamos aquí y nos vieran no crees que seria un peligro para Luffy, Zoro, Nami y todos los demás?**

**Aya: Tienes razón pero...pero...**

**Luffy: Pero no hay que huir de los obstáculos que nos da la vida, debemos enfrentarlos para alcanzar nuestros sueños **

**Sunyi: Tienes razón nn**

**Zoro: basta de charla aquí vienen**

Desde el otro barco un comandante de la marina se dirigió a Luffy

**Comandante: Sabemos que ustedes tienen capturadas a las princesas entréguenlas y no sufrirán las consecuencias **

**Aya: Nosotros no hemos sido capturadas!**

El comandante al oír esto se sorprendió pensó que las habían secuestrado pero eso no importaba su misión era devolverlas al palacio sanas y salvas

**Comandante: Princesas tendrán que acompañarme las llevaremos de vuelta a donde pertenecen **

Aya iba a interrumpirlo pero alguien mas se le había adelantado, el por que? Era la pregunta que la rondaba y se sorprendería de lo que dijera

**Zoro: A donde pertenecen? Acaso son animales? O tienen que volver con personas que nos las quieren **

El comandante lo sabía, sabia que las princesas no eran amadas por sus padres pero una de ellas tenia que ser la futura reina

**Comandante: una de ellas será elegida para ser la futura reina así que por favor acompáñenme**

**Sunyi: jamás!**

Ese acto de parte de su hermana había sorprendido a Aya

**Sunyi: No quiero, no pienso volver no quiero ver de nuevo el rostro de mis padres siendo forzados a vernos en alguno de nuestros cumpleaños no quiero volver a recibir una felicitación de navidad por carta ya que ellos están demasiado ocupados! No quiero! No volveré! **–decía mientras su voz se quebraba-

Su hermana se acerco y la intento reconfortar

**Aya: No volveremos nn te lo prometo Sunyi nn**

**Sunyi: Aya gracias nn **

Después de esto ambas desaparecieron

**Comandante: A donde fueron!**

**Luffy: quienes?**

**Comandante: como que quienes? . **

**Luffy: si, de quienes estamos hablando? **

**Comandante: Si no te hagas tonto!**

**Luffy: si no le entiendo **

**Comandante: Vamos las princesas! No tengo tiempo que perder!**

**Nami: Pues no hemos visto a nadie nn**

**Zoro: Creo que estaban en otro barco que paso hace como 5 horas **

**Comandante: Que! Pero si las acabo de ver? O no?**

**Nami: Pues lamento decirle que no uu**

**Comandante: **_Creo que ayer tome demasiado licor y ya imagino cosas…_

**Nos vamos! **–grito el comandante hacia el barco-** Aquí no ahí nadie **

**La cara del comandante palideció y este a toda prisa volvió a su barco **

**Después de unos minutos las naves se veían muy lejanas y luego...**

**Continuara...**


	3. Secretos ¿inconfesables?

**Hola! ya sería hora de poner algun cometntario, primero explicar que la otra vez que pusimos el fanfic algo malo paso (no pregunteis el que porke no lo savemos) que no salió bien... bueno, a informar,Sunyi y yo (Aya) nos emos colado en la historia (ahora pensareis "¿no me digas?" xD) bueno, espero que el fanfic os guste mucho las contis las haremos las dos nn venga un beso a todos!**

* * *

****

**Capítulo 3: Secretos… ¿inconfesables?**

La cara del comandante palideció y este a toda prisa volvió a su barco.

Después de unos minutos las naves se veían muy lejanas, luego...

…Aya y Sunyi aparecieron de nuevo, con una sonrisa llena de felicidad en sus rostros.

**Sunyi¡gracias de corazón por avernos encubrido amigos!**

**Nami: no hay de que** –a ella también se le veía feliz de que las gemelas estuvieran bien, y que se quedaran junto a ellos-.

**Aya: sí, pero tengo una pregunta** –esta miró a Zoro con una mirada que expresaba curiosidad pura- **¿Tanto te importamos al gran Roronoa Zoro que nos as encubrido como un valiente?**

La pregunta hizo reír a la tripulación, bueno, Zoro no reía pero tampoco parecía molesto por la pregunta, mas bien pensativo¿acaso no sabia el porque de su reacción?

**Zoro: esto… **-estaba pensando en la pregunta que Aya le había hecho- **pues no se, sería la furia del momento¿no?**

**Aya¿Furia? **–sonrió dulcemente, alegre por haber escapado de sus padres y también por la vida que le esperaría, la verdad es que pensar que todo cambiaría le hacía sonreír- **que raro eres.**

**Zoro: eh… **-esa vez, Zoro se había quedado completamente en blanco, sentía una cosa dentro de el… ¿Qué era ese sentimiento? En aquel momento, Aya le había parecido inmensamente guapa… ¿Pero que decía¡Si tenía tres años menos que él!- **¿pasa algo si soy raro?**

**Sanji: Para celebrar este gran éxito de las dos chicas preciosas, hoy¡¡¡Hay cena doble! **–el rubio cogió a las dos chicas por el hombro, con corazones en sus ojos- **¿Qué queréis para comer?**

**Luffy¡¡¡CARNEEEEEEEE!**

Toda la tripulación se dirigía a la cocina con aire alegre, pero Sunyi se quedó algo atrás con su hermana, pues Aya sabía que Sunyi había notado algo en aquella sonrisa y en la repuesta de Zoro así que quería hablar con ella… aunque puede que la conversación fuera bastante previsible.

**Sunyi¿Te gusta Zoro verdad hermanita? **–Sunyi estaba emocionada por ese supuesto "amor" que había en el ambiente- **venga no te cortes.**

**Aya¿Por qué me preguntas eso? **–Se sonrojó y sonrió- **Pero puede que algo de razón si la tienes…**

**Sunyi¡Tu aprovecha que a el le gustas! **–dijo entusiasmada-

**Sanji: **-des de la cocina venía una fuerte ruido, probablemente Luffy que había roto algo en uno de sus ataque a la comida- **¡MALDITO LUFFY¡¡¡UN DÍA TE MATARÉ! **–hizo una pausa y mas tranquilo dijo- **¡Aya Sunyi venid a comer que se os enfriara la comida!**

**Sunyi: será mejor que bajemos **–pero antes de dar un paso, su hermana la detuvo- **¿Qué quieres?**

**Aya: Sunyi… **-hacía cara triste, o más bien nostálgica…- **¡como no te des prisa, me como tu ración! –**esa empezó a correr por las escaleras hacia la cocina, con un aire súper alegre, y Sunyi se quedo un instante parada¡pues menuda tontería! Eso pensaba pero se puso a correr con intención de pillar a su hermana.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

La mañana siguiente tenían la pinta de ser tranquila, para las gemelas era la primera mañana que estaban a borda del Going Merry oficialmente como piratas, aunque aun no se habían hecho a la idea.

Aquel día Zoro se despertó temprano, cosa rara –según Usopp-.

**Sanji¡¿Quién tenemos aquí? **–lo dijo con un entusiasmo de lo mas fingido, gritando- **¡Estoy contemplando al gran Roronoa Zoro, un cazapiratas de lo mas buscado despierto a las 9:30 de la mañana¡¿Es un sueño¡Por fin disfrutarás del arte de desayunar!**

Todos se echaron a reír menos las gemelas, que no entendían el comentario del rubio.

**Zoro: aquí se debe una explicación **–dijo mirando de reojo a Sanji con mirada asesina- **pues yo no tengo un despertar de ángels precisamente, y me acostumbro a levantar a la hora del comer, al mediodía, pero esta vez no se porqué no tenía sueño.**

**Sunyi¡Wu¡Eso me recuerda a alguien que yo se me! **–miró a su hermana- **¿no te suena de nadie Aya?**

**Aya¿te gusta martirizarme? **–si no fuera porque estaba hablado, simplemente dirías que esta dormida encima de la mesa- **Jooo… tengo sueño… **-dijo con un bostezo enorme-.

**Luffy: pues yo tengo hambre, Sanji¿no hay mas? **–dijo con mirada suplicante-.

**Sanji: no **–mejor definición: frío como el hielo-.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Pasaron un par de semanas des de que Aya y Sunyi llegaron al Going Merry, y definitivamente podrían decir que el barco, junto con su tripulación no eran las personas indicadas para definir su carácter con la palabra "normal".

Todo era de lo mas "normal" en el barco, (eso significa que era imposible aburrirse) bueno, del todo "normal" no era, Sunyi era una gran observadora, y aunque tampoco conocía demasiado a Nami, se fijó que esta no estaba del todo bien, en los últimos dos días: casi no había comido, se la veía pensativa y no pegaba a Luffy (como de costumbre) por alguna de sus tonterías matutinas.

La chica comentó eso a Sanji, a ver que pensaba él.

**Sunyi¿crees que tiene algún problema gordo? **–porque no reconocerlo, estaba bastante preocupada por la pelirroja-.

**Sanji: No creo, si la cosa fuera importante, Nami nos lo hubiera contado, estoy casi seguro **–dijo eso con un tono de seriedad a la voz, pero como no, enseguida pasó a ser un tono de "tonto, pervertido y baboso"- **¡Seguro que dentro de poco mi querida, guapa, preciosa y alegre Nami vuelve a ser como antes! Con lo guapa que llega a ser tiene que estar siempre sonriendo. Claro que Robin es tan guapa también… ella es mas madura y…**

Sunyi suspiró y salió a la cubierta sin escuchar el final de los pensamientos amorosos del cocinero. La verdad es que en los últimos días la chica había encontrado en el cocinero cierto encanto, lo veía tan… ¿atractivo?

**Aya¿Tú también te has dado cuenta? **–esta salió de detrás de su hermana con una cara de cierta perversión, dando un susto a esa e haciendo que se girara sobresaltada-.

**Sunyi¿Darme cuenta de que? –**decía algo apenada y sonrojándose un poco-.

**Aya: venga no te hagas la despistada** -dijo cogiendo a su hermana por una de sus manos y pudiéndose enfrente a ella con estrellitas en los ojos- **dime, dime¿que ha pasado en la cocina?**

**Sunyi: Eh! **-volteando así otro lugar**- nada... nada... este... yo... este... ¡preguntando¡Si!... eso era... todo -**cada vez su voz se iba silenciando más**- ¿por que la pregunta?**

**Aya: por Dios Sunyi, **-dijo**- ¿cuantos años crees que hace que te conozco? **–Y se puso otra vez cara a cara con su hermana- **¡Estas enamorada de Sanji¡Que yo lo se¿En serio solo hablasteis?**

**Sunyi¡Que! **-movía las manos en forma de nerviosismo y tenia la cabeza agachada-** no, no lo creo yo lo estimo mucho y lo admiro y... oh¿Aya tu crees que me enamore de el? **-decía con los ojos cristalinos mirando a su hermana-** no lo se... ni siquiera se lo que siento... este sentimiento es... es… es algo nuevo para mi –**dijo sonrojada mirando al suelo-.

**Aya: A ver, **-se puso seria de golpe- **¿estas todo el día pensando en él?**

**Sunyi: pues yo... si... un poco... bueno mucho en realidad… **-dijo eso sonrojándose aun más (si eso era posible)-.

**Aya¿y que piensas de él?**

**Sunyi: pues no se... se me vienen imágenes a la cabeza su sonrisa, su forma de hablar, el rico sabor de su comida, su mirada tierna… -**cada vez que hablaba se enternecía mas y mas-

**Aya: Sunyi, reina, eso esta claro **-sonrió a su hermana, aun sonrojada- **fijo que estas enamorada de él.**

**Sunyi¿y que haré Aya? **-mirando a su hermana con una mirada entre desesperación y tristeza-** que tal si yo no le caigo bien a Sanji –**miró al suelo con mirada triste-** ¿que tal si le hago sufrir o si sufro yo que haré? **-y quería llorar pero no ya se había dicho que no lloraría-

Se hizo silencio, parecía que Aya estaba pensando las palabras indicadas para no herir o hacer sentir mal a su hermana, aunque instantes después empezó a hablar con tono sereno pero muy seguro.

**Aya: mira chica, si empieza hablando así de como crees que irá vas mal** -dijo, como un profesor riñendo a un alumno- **¡se mas optimista! Si uno antes de hacer algo piensa que le va a salir mal, te digo yo que le saldrá fatal, piensa positivo¡puede que a Sanji le gustes!**

**Sunyi: hermana**... -dijo levantando la cabeza y con sus ojos cristalinos-** ¡tienes razón! **-decía mientras limpiaba una lagrima que corría por su mejilla**-¡Debo de pensar en positivo si no todo me ira peor! Lo bueno es que siempre te tengo para apoyarme** -sonrió- **además...**-su mirada cambio por una mirada burlesca una que solo mostraba a su hermana-** ¡Además hermanita tu no te salvas!**

**Aya: ya lo se¿ahora te das cuenta de mis encantos?** -sonrió en tono burlón a su hermana que hacia cara de decir "no me tomes el pelo", pero Sunyi sonrió- **¡yo te ayudo con lo que haga falta solo tienes que pedirlo!... espera… ¿Qué has dicho?**

**Sunyi: Si y yo te ayudo con... -**comenzó a correr-** ¡ZORO! **-grito mientras corría por todo el barco siendo perseguida por su hermana-.

**Aya¿como? **–Se puso muy roja-.

**Se pararon y Sunyi le dijo¿crees que no me eh dado cuenta? **–sonrió a su hermana como diciendo "te e pillado cara bonita"-.

**Aya: Esto… **-se puso todavía mas roja aunque ella sabía que era la pura verdad- **¡no es cierto!**

**Sunyi¡ajá! Cuando miras a Zoro te salen estrellitas de los ojos¿y tus detalles de pasarle las cosas¿Y de tratar de estar cerca de el ayudándolo? **–Empezó a reír-** ¿o eres otra¿O estas enamorada de él?**

**Aya: Me rindo… **-bajó la cabeza-.

**Sunyi¡Kyaaaaaaaa! **–gritó emocionada-** ¡ya lo sabia¡Que bonito¡Que bonito¡Ya tenemos nuestros futuros reyes princesa Aya!**

**Aya¡No digas eso!**

**Sunyi: ya hablando en serio¿tu crees que logremos algo con ellos? yo digo que Zoro pues no te acuerdas que nos defendió tal vez es por que le gustas –**dijo emocionándose por su hermana-.

**Aya: no creo.**

**Sunyi¡ajá¿Y por que contigo sonríe y te intenta hacer platica¡Es mas se levanto mas temprano para verte! yo digo que le gustas.**

**Aya: **-pensando en ello, aunque buscó otra excusa**- ¡se despertó temprano porque no tenía sueño!**

En ese instante que Aya dejo de hablar llegó Zoro.

**Zoro: en realidad había soñado algo muy bonito, así que no tenia por que dormir mas.**

**Aya¡Kya! **–Gritó sobresaltada- **¿Cuánto has oído?**

**Zoro: pues solo tú último grito **–dijo medio riéndose-** ¿pero que estabas hablando mas de mi?**

**Sunyi: ay el tema de conversación ¿eh¿Quieres decírselo tu Aya¿O se lo digo yo?**

**Aya: anda Sunyi guapa, vete a la cocina que tendrás hambre **–dijo ella también burlándose-.

**Sunyi¿hambre? pues ya que lo piense tal vez haya algo en la cocina que me interese… **-Zoro se le quedo mirando con una cara de sacado de onda y Sunyi rápido camino hacia la cocina toda roja-** ¡Ya me voy chicos no hagan mucho sin mi!**

Sunyi que llegó a la cocina se quedó toda pensativa…

**Sunyi: _"Yo que me quería enterar de todo…"_**

Y en la cubierta Zoro y Aya empezaron a hablar.

**Zoro¿y que has hecho?**

**Aya: oye… esto… Zoro **–dijo algo avergonzada por las palabras que quería pronunciar a continuación- **quería preguntarte algo…**

**Zoro¿Si¿Que querías¿En que te puedo ayudar? –**"se ve tan bonita en la luz de la luna" pensaba-

**Aya: esto... aver... **–estaba bastante nerviosa, no sabía por donde empezar-** Nami me dijo que mañana por la mañana llegaríamos a un pueblo y pasaríamos el día en ello…**

**Zoro: si yo también me entere **–dijo algo confundido por la pregunta-** no esta muy lejos¿pero a que viene esto? **

**Aya: eh... quería preguntarte...** -cada segundo que pasaba estaba más nerviosa todavía- **si... querías acompañarme a dar una vuelta... **–al fin… ¿Cómo costaba tanto decir eso?-.

**Zoro¡¡eh! Esto... yo… pues… **-Zoro había dejado de ser aquel gran espadachín y por unos segundos se volvió aquel ser humano tan sensible, nervios y tierno, un Zoro que pocas veces mostraba-** Pues claro este yo... ¿quien mas irá? -**dijo en tono triste la verdad solo quería ir con ella-

**Aya: _"ese no se entera..."_ pues... en un principio los dos solos…** -Aya estaba muy nerviosa, pues ella cría que él le diría que no que prefería ir con todos los demás-.

Cuando Aya estaba hablando el tiempo se detuvo y una sombra se deslizo desde la cocina hasta donde estaba nuestra parejita.

**Sunyi: vaya con mí hermana le abro mi corazoncito y no me agradece… **-dijo algo decevida-** pero me enteraré de lo que estén diciendo **–se puso a reír con aire maligno-

**Zoro: a pues así mejor **-dejo escapar una sonrisa**- eh… **-luego se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho-** Digo… este… o si los demás estarán ocupados en otras cosas y no podrán acompañarnos…**

**Sunyi¡con que era eso! que bonito mi hermana va en una cita con su novio **-Zoro se había marchado dejando a una Aya muy feliz-** lo sabia¡sabia que a Zoro le gustaba mi hermana! mi sexto sentido siempre funciona **-pero la princesa no se percato de que sus risas habían sido captadas por el gran oído de su hermana-

**Aya: Sunyi... ¿como se lo hace siempre por meterse donde no le llaman?** -dijo, pero en el fondo le estaba dando las gracias-.

**Sunyi¡o no! **-rápidamente volteo hacia donde estaba su hermana y puso una carita de perrito abandonado-** hermanita, hermosa, preciosa, linda, la mas buena de todas las hermanas¿verdad que no estas enojadita conmigo?**

**Aya¿yo enojada?** -dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- **¡para nada!** -y bajó a la cocina a cenar con todos los otros dando saltitos y tatareando una canción bastante alegre, estaba demasiado contenta con lo de Zoro para enojarse lo mas mínimo con su queridísima hermanita-.

**Sunyi¿y esta que mosco le pico? **–Definitivamente, estaba "flipando"-** así me da mas miedo… pero bueno me salvé **-y Sunyi se dirigió hacia donde estaba su hermana a toda prisa corriendo-.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Hola! porfi dejen reviews, así vemos en que nos queivocamos y asi las siguientes seran mas de su agrado nn adios!**

**atte: Sunyi y Aya**


	4. Sentimientos inesperados

**Hola! Aqui estamos de nuevo las gemelas bien compenetradas! xD jejeje espero que esta conti os guste, la verdad es que esta tiene mas romance nnU aunque todavia no hemos puesto casi nada de LuNa... aver cuando empezamos v-v jeje**

**by: Aya and Blanky**

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Sentimientos inesperados**

Después de una grandiosa cena, la tripulación en el Going Merry estaba durmiendo pacíficamente, el barco se dirigía a una pequeña ciudad llamada Kanako. Era un pueblo, pero tenia todo lo necesario, todos sabían que llegarían a las 12 del día, mas o menos, así que en la tripulación tenia que prepararse todos se habían levantado algo temprano las nueve marcaba el reloj cuando todos se dirigían al comedor.

Allí les esperaba el cocinero, que ya tenia un gran desayuno preparado y se dirigió a todos, cuando se sentaron siempre le había tocado ver caras adormiladas, parecía que el era el único muy despierto, pero ese día alguien ya estaba muy despierto, mas bien despierta, vaya que era una sorpresa pero aun así como siempre se dirigió a sus comensales para darles los buenos días.

**Aya:** -se sentó, aún andaba bastante dormida, ya que se acostumbraba a levantar unas dos horas mas tarde- **"nosdias"**

**Sunyi: buenos días hermana** –dijo con voz como aquel que trama algo- **¿como dormiste ayer? te vi muy contenta** –empezó a reír-.

**Aya:** -pareció que el sueño que tenía un instante antes le desapareció de golpe- **espera, has dicho "estaba"... ¡todavía estoy!**

**Sunyi: vaya hermana creo que hice que recordaras algo** –la miró con cara pervertida, después cambiando la expresión dijo- **pero es hora de desayunar y luego ya harás tus cosas¿no crees¿O no tienes hambre?**

**Luffy:** -se sentó a una de las puntas de la mesa, y poniéndose al medio de la conversación de las gemelas dijo- **¡yo si tengo hambre!**

**Sunyi: Hola Luffy¡buenos días! Tu siempre tan hambriento, pero creo que es por que necesitas muchas energías** -dijo con una amable sonrisa.

En ese instante Zoro despertó de la pequeña siesta que tomaba encima de la mesa.

**Zoro: Bueno Sanji¿algún día de tu vida nos servirás de desayunar o será que tenemos que esperar más? **–dijo con tono borde a pesar del hambre y el sueño que tenía-.

**Sanji: .¡Tu cabeza-lechuga!** -dijo mientras servia un buen desayuno a Nami, Sunyi y Aya- **¡como no me trates con respeto te dejo sin comer una semana!**

**Zoro: si aja como no ponte a hacer tu trabajo cocinero** -de su mirada salían chispas y de la de Sanji también ambas chocaban en un rayo-.

**Sunyi: chicos no tan temprano** –dijo intentando calmar el ambiente- **vamos comamos con un ambiente de tranquilidad¿no tengo razón hermana?**

**Aya: si claro,** -desvió la mirada hacia Nami- **¿queda mucho para llegar al pueblo?**

**Nami: Pues llegaremos dentro de unas tres o cuatro horas y tendremos todo el día libre chicos** -dijo con aire alegre para que el ambiente se calmara-

**Sunyi: .¿y dime Luffy que haremos en ese pueblo?**

**Luffy: yo, no se, vosotros, tampoco lo se** -se puso a reír- **¡seguramente iré a un restaurante de carne!** -miró a Nami y se puso serio de golpe y sonrió, aquel gesto le hacía ver realmente atractivo- **si ella quiere acompañarme.**

**Nami:** -miró a Luffy con mirada sorprendida y se sonrojó- **de acuerdo… esta bien, además también debemos ir a la oficina del alcalde, acuérdate que nos había llamado para algo, no me acuerdo, que iremos después de comer si quieres.**

**Luffy: .¡pues genial **-volvió a sonreír con su sonrisa infantil**- ¡Sanji!** -el moreno se giró- **¡tengo mucha hambre!**

**Nami: pero que no vamos a comer en el pueblo…**

**Luffy: pero tengo hambre… -**se puso a llorar al estilo anime-.

**Zoro: eso no es nada nuevo pero el tacaño del cocinero no te dará te lo aseguro** -dijo mirando de reojo a Sanji para ver cual era su reacción-.

**Sanji: pues señor capitán le informo que por culpa de uno de sus camaradas se queda sin comida.**

**Sunyi: vamos Sanji yo pienso que Luffy... Aun... Bueno siempre... tiene hambre pero no puedo culparlo... tu comida esta... deliciosa **–cada palabra que decía su voz iba bajando de volumen-.

Sanji miró a Sunyi pensativo, esta se puso muy roja, pero el cocinero le dedicó una dulce sonrisa, dejando a la chica "atontada".

**Sunyi: Eh! **-salio del shock o el estado ilucionativo en el que estaba-** estoy satisfecha así que iré hacia la cubierta¿hermana tu a donde iras? **

**Aya: -**se levantó y cogió a su hermana del brazo, se la veía bastante contenta, y se la llevó a fuera- **Perdonad, tengo algo que decirle. –**Finalmente sonrió y empezaron a caminar hacia la cubierta-.

Una vez fuera a cubierta, Aya dejó de coger a Sunyi del brazo, y esa preguntó:

**Sunyi: si hermana¿Qué pasa?**

**Aya: Sanji te quiere** -dijo eso sin cortarse un pelo y sin inmutarse- **además Luffy esta enamorado de Nami.**

Se hizo silencio, Sunyi, pos lo de Sanji, se había quedado pensativa, por otra parte, con eso de Luffy y Nami reaccionó.

**Sunyi: Sí, ya me había dado cuenta de que Nami le agradaba de sobremanera Luffy, es mas yo digo que ellos hacen una excelente** **pareja** –sonrió imaginándolos besándose- **y creo que si logran ser… bueno si logran una relación será genial pero... ¿tu crees que Luffy sepa que a Nami le gusta?**

**Aya: no se, tal como es el capitán, creo que no lo sabe, y si lo sabe disimula muy bien** -dijo eso con cara alegre¿nacería una nueva pareja en el Going Merry?- **¿y que me dices de lo de Sanji?**

**Sunyi: eh… yo... pues no lo se... ¿eh y por que lo dices? -**mirando hacia otro lugar pero aun muy roja-

**Aya: no te hagas la despistada hermanita** -se puso de tal manera que las caras de ella y su hermana estaban a menos de 10 centímetros- **¿no has visto como te sonreía?**

**Sunyi: pues yo… si lo he visto… **-dijo sonrojándose de sobremanera-.

**Aya:** -dio media vuelta como dirigiéndose otra vez hacia el comedor, pero pensó algo y dijo**- Quédate aquí un segundo** -y desapareció tras la puerta de el comedor.

Dentro el comedor estaba en silencio, cuando Aya entró todos la miraron, esperando que ella dijera de que estaban hablando con su hermana.

**Aya: **-sin decir nada a los demás, se dirigió al cocinero- **Sanji tengo algo que preguntarte.**

**Sanji: dime –**dijo indiferente, cogiendo su cigarrillo con una mano y mirando fijamente a Aya-.

**Aya: oye tú** -lo miró con aire algo arrogante, pero suave- **no puedo decirlo aquí vamos a mi camarote.**

Aya sintió una mirada penetrante que provenía del cazapiratas.

**Zoro: Vaya cuanta urgencia, que tendría que hablar una gran princesa que no esta al alcance de nadie de los de aquí con un cocinero, se me hace muy extraño.** –Dijo con voz enojada**- ¿Cual es ese asunto tan importante princesa?** –"princesa" le dijo¿que acaso el cazapiratas le había perdido confianza? o¿era acaso un ataque de furia otro de nuevo¿o eran celos?

**Aya: no es nada relacionado directamente conmigo **-dijo mirando a Zoro con curiosidad, pero algo de tristeza en la voz**- ¿hay algún motivo para tratarme así acaso?**

**Zoro: bah, ninguno **–se levantó y se fue a su con un aire bastante enojado-.

Por otro lado, Aya y Sanji también salieron de la cocina-comedor y se fueron al camarote de la chica, esa cerró la puerta y miró al cocinero con mirada seria, se le acercó y quedaron en una distancia de menos de medio metro.

**Aya: voy a ser directa –**miró a Sanji y le dijo- **supongo que debes habar notado que a mi hermana le gustas.**

Se hizo silencio. Sanji miraba a Aya pero no con mirada sorprendida ni algo parecido, más bien afirmadora.

**Sanji: si, ya me di cuenta. **–dijo el cocinero-.

**Aya: para mi hermana eres su primer amor **–se callo durante unos momentos, como pensando las palabras adecuadas- **pero si no le correspondes, no le hagas hacerse ilusiones, no quiero que sufra.**

Sanji miró de nuevo a Aya y sin decir palabra salió de la habitación. Se dirigió a cubierta, probablemente para hablar con Sunyi... Pero Aya ahora no podía pensar en eso, tenia algo importante que solucionar.

Faltaba mas o menos una hora para llegar a la isla y tenía que solucionar cierto problema. La chica se dirigió a la habitación de Zoro y llamó a la puerta. No obtuvo respuesta, estaba muy preocupada¿que tal si Zoro había entendido mal todo? pero no podía dejarlo pasar así como así, en una hora llegarían al pueblo y si no se hablaban todo se arruinaría siguiendo tocando hasta que...

**Zoro: .¿Quién es! **–Tenía voz ciertamente enojada-.

**Aya: esto... Zoro¿puedo pasar? -**tenia una voz bastante insegura-.

**Zoro: .¿Que ya trataste tu asuntito con el cocinero? –**dijo des del otro lado de la puerta con aire arrogante-** puedes pasar si eso deseas princesa, yo no soy nadie para darte ordenes o prohibirte nada.**

Se quedó algo sorprendida por la arrogante reacción des espadachín¡detestaba que la trataran de princesa! así que sin decir nada entró en la habitación y encontró a el peliverde sentado encima la cama mirando enojado la puerta. Aya se quedó unos instantes parada con la puerta abierta. Finalmente dijo:

**Aya: Zoro…** -agachó la cabeza, mirando al suelo pues no tenia suficiente valor como para mirarle a los ojos- **¿Qué te pasa conmigo?**

**Zoro: .¿Que?** -es cierto, no lo sabia que le pasaba, que era todo ese enojo… que le daba al verla con otro con quien fuera, incluso con Sanji… Sanji… ¿quien era el para hacerle sentir eso?- **princesa, no entiendo a que se refiere… **-dando una mirada que dejaría helados a todos- **¿por que su cabeza gacha¿Acaso no soy digno de ver su rostro?**

**Aya:** -levantó la cabeza al acto, quedándose unos segundos callada- **¡No me llames princesa¡Tengo un nombre! Lo de Sanji era un tema relacionado con mi hermana¿entiendes, por favor deja de comportarte así de frío conmigo…**

**Zoro: .¿Por que te importa tanto lo que yo piense...? Aya -**lo último lo dijo casi en un susurro-.

**Aya: pues...** -sabía de sobras el motivo por el cual le importaba lo que el pensase... Pero¿como decírselo**- pues... porque eres mi mejor amigo... y esto... eres alguien muy especial para mi…** -agachó de nuevo la cabeza, esta vez para intentar ocultar, sin resultado alguno, su sonrojo-.

Zoro había quedado boquiabierto… entonces¿eso era acaso que era ese sentimiento¿Por que su estomago esta revuelto¿Por que quería correr y abrazarla¿Por que? dudas que inundaban la cabeza del espadachín, su boca no se movía… era acaso que estaba demasiado sorprendido… hasta que tomo fuerzas, no podía dejarlo así, no ahora, pero...

**Aya:** -se giró, intentando que el espadachín no viera su rostro- **Esta bien... **-dijo con voz triste- **te entiendo...** -alzó su brazo y empezó a abrir la puerta-.

Zoro, en un movimiento rápido, fue hasta donde se encontraba y la sujeto del brazo, no hizo ningún otro movimiento, mas que hablar, el solo roce de su piel con la de la princesa lo había hecho estremecerse, y sintió como ella también se movió, pero no se intento zafar así que las fuerzas que le quedaban las utilizaría en expresar aquello que sentía.

**Zoro: no espera no te vayas... yo... tu…** -las palabras no salían de su boca, que por que el era un valiente espadachín este sentimiento era hermoso, pero lo hacia sentirse débil- **tu también eres mi mejor amiga** -estas palabras le dieron una gran alegría¿pero solo era eso solo eso pare el?

**Zoro: y yo... tu... también eres muy importante para mi… no se que me paso al verte con Sanji yo...** –cada vez su voz se hacía mas floja- **lo siento... creo que no debí comportarme de esa manera** -lo dijo muy triste-.

**Aya: Zoro...** -hizo una leve sonrisa, que se perdió en el ambiente de aquella habitación, se giró con mirada alegre y le dijo al espadachín- **Debe faltar poco para llegar a la isla¡me voy a vestir! **-hizo una dulce sonrisa y salio de la habitación-.

Zoro el único gesto que hizo fue contestarle con una sonrisa a Aya y dirigirse hacia la ventana a contemplar el hermoso mar.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_Mientras Zoro y Aya hablaban, fuera a cubierta…_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Sunyi se encontraba en la proa observando el mar, le gustaría parar el tiempo y poder estar así para siempre, no quería tener mas problemas con nadie ni con nada, por que por que siempre huía de los problemas¿por que no era tan fuerte como su hermana? no lo sabia pero lo único que podía hacer era dar su mejor esfuerzo, si eso haría, de ahora en adelante, cuando de pronto escucho un ruido proveniente de la puerta que se encontraba detrás suyo, su única reacción fue voltear y ahí estaba un muchacho rubio, alto, con una mirada algo confusa, por que no podía describir esa mirada, no lo sabia, su corazón se empezaba a acelerar… ¿por que¿por que? que haría… huir de nuevo no, esta vez enfrentaría lo que se viniera… que tal si la rechaza, que tal si le dice que se mantenga alejada, de el eso nadie lo sabia mas que el, su nombre Sanji ese hermoso nombre que ella siempre tenia en su cabeza, cuando de pronto él comenzó a hablar:

**Sanji: Sunyi... ¿de que has hablado con Aya? –**no sabía de que hablar, así que ese era el primer tema que se le ocurrió-.

**Sunyi: yo... de nada, si te a molestado de alguna forma perdónala, es que esta muy entusiasmada, hoy tiene una cita así que no... Le tomes importancia** -tratando de desviar el tema y con un poco mas de nerviosismo del normal se dirigió a el- **Por... que lo dices… ¿eh?**

**Sanji:** -pareció no escuchar lo que la chica le decía, miró fijamente el suelo y sin inmutarse dijo- **Sunyi... Para mí lo mas sencillo sería... besarte ahora...** -levantó la cabeza y la miró fijamente a los ojos con mirada firme- **...O incluso pedirte que salieras conmigo...** -se puso mas serio todavía- **Pero... Ser tu primer amor es demasiada responsabilidad.**

**Sunyi: pero… tú… es decir... ¿como sabes que… eres mi primer amor?** -dijo casi inaudible lo sabia, sabia que esto iba a suceder, Sunyi no tenia mas en su cabeza que la idea de huir, pero quería saber, quería una razón para esto.

**Sanji: Yo no soy el chico amable que tu piensas...** -Sanji se giró, como dirigiéndose a la cocina de nuevo- **Lo siento...**

**Sunyi: espera...** -estaba a punto de llorar, pero no quería, estaba intentando con todas sus fuerzas que de sus ojos no derramaran ni una lágrima- **dame una razón...**

**Sanji: te quiero... demasiado...** -en el lado del barco donde estaban ellos parecía que no se oyera nada... aquellas palabras habían podido con el corazón de la chica y esa se puso a llorar sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo- **Tengo miedo... de hacerte sufrir... Ya sabes como soy…**

**Sunyi: esto… yo…**-decía con su rostro lleno de lágrimas- **¡yo crees que seré feliz sin ti! **-una reacción inesperada por un cocinero el cual se quedo helado-.

Sunyi no pudo replicar ni decir palabra alguna... él la besó. Sunyi se quedó en "shock", no sabía como reaccionar, ese beso se le hacia tan bonito y dulce... en aquel momento la chica deseaba estar siempre así, que el tiempo se detuviera... sentía muchas sensaciones nuevas en ella, pero cuando quiso darse cuenta, aquello ya había acabado... Sanji separó su rostro de la chica lentamente, con los ojos medio abiertos.

**Sanji: esto… lo siento** -se sonrojó sobremanera- **no era mi intención… esto… es…**

****

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

**Hola! e dejado en un momento clave? xD jojo pues si quereis saver que pasa a leer la siguiente conti! xD pofa dejen reviews n-n adios!  
**

**besos!**

**Aya y Blanky**


	5. Un Regalo de Corazón

**Hola! **

**Bueno es la primera vez que yo escribo a se me habia olvidado mi nombre es Blanca pero mi amigui aya me dice Blanky o Blanky-chan bueno ojala y les guste esta continuacion esperamos traer la siguiente pronto n.n**

**-----------------------------------------------------------**

**"Un regalo de Corazón"**

Sunyi se había quedado perpleja… su primer beso… vaya, había sido tan calido… ese contacto, no se imaginó que se sentiría hacia al menos fue con su príncipe, al menos para ella, si el no quería hacerla sufrir¿ella aceptaría? O¿acaso abandonaría su sueño? que decidir… ¿por que¿Por que, no lo sabia, pero no, se había dicho a si misma que no huiría, por más que sufriera, no huiría, aunque tampoco podía forzar a Sanji, no podía... no quería... pero el había dicho que la quería… ¿que pasa? todo es tan confuso... la chica no podría dejar de tener esas dudas e su cabeza, pero reaccionó cuando rubio comenzó a hablar:

**Sanji: esto... **-dijo mirando a otro lado con voz nerviosa**- dentro de poco llegaremos al pueblo... -**se giró y miró a los ojos de la chica, con una sonrisa-** ¿quieres ir conmigo a algún sitio?**

**Sunyi: bueno... yo... **–se quedó unos instantes pensando cual sería su respuesta…-**_ "No huir de tu sueño Sunyi, no huir_" esta bien... **

**Sanji: .¿en serio?** -dijo con cara alegre y los ojos iluminados, pero al reaccionar dijo- **esto... bien... yo vuelvo a la cocina.** -dio media vuelta y se dirigió con aire alegre a la cocina-.

Sunyi lo único que hizo fue sonreír y volver a la posición en la que se encontraba antes, su sueño tal vez se cumpliría, sus ojos irradiaban de una luz de esperanza e ilusión y así se quedo un tiempo. El Going Merry se acercaba mas a la orilla de una isla . Minutos después habían encallado a un pequeño pueblo, no era una gran ciudad pero tenia de todo tipo de tiendas, un pequeño hotel se veía, en una colina había una hermosa plaza, en el centro del pueblo y tenían un pequeño bosque al lado con un claro y hermoso lago, tenia varios tipos de restaurantes los cuales serian visitados de seguro por el capitán y también había muchas casitas, no muy lujosas pero eran modestas.

Todo el pueblo era muy hermoso y se veía una gran tranquilidad en los rostros de la gente que habitaban ahí, cuando de repente nuestros amigos se ven desbordar del Going Merry unos con caras alegres, otros hambrientos y otros mas que felices, se podría decir que no cabían en si de la felicidad, entre esas estaban nuestras queridas gemelas que les traería este pequeño pueblo, ilusiones o tal vez alguna decepción eso nadie lo sabia hasta que...

**Luffy:** -el capitán era el que mas alegre estaba, o al menos que demostraba su alegría- **¡Nami vamos a comer carne!** -dijo con una alegre sonrisa de aquellas "made in Luffy"- **por cierto... **-hizo una cara de despistado mirando a Nami con estrellitas en los ojos- **¿verdad que llevas dinero?**

**Nami: pues si llevo dinero** –dijo con mirada un poco desconfiada por las previsibles intenciones de su capitán pero instante después se hecho a reír- **y yo también tengo algo de hambre¿pero no preferirías visitar las tiendas? es que yo...-**en ese instante su conversación acabo por que estaba siendo jalada por su capitán, que se dirigió con mucha hambre hacia el restauran mas cercano que Luffy había visto.

**Aya:** -les observaba mientras Luffy arrastraba a Nami hacia un restaurante (porque no decirlo, que parecía bastante caro) con una sonrisa- **que quede como un "no".**

Nuestros amigos habían salido del barco muy despistadamente, se habían separado en parejas, al ver la situación Usopp, Chopper y Robin se pusieron de acuerdo para ir a pasear, ellos serian los encargados de comprar todo lo que haría falta para el barco, menos la comida, ya que Sanji no los dejaba, se separaron Sanji y Sunyi se fueron, tal vez irían a alguna tienda para comprar víveres mientras tanto Aya y Zoro se dirigieron en la plaza mayor.

Mientras tanto, nuestro capitán ya había dejado de arrastrar a Nami hacia el restaurante, pareciera que Nami en vez de estarse quejando, estaba disfrutando, pero¿Por qué? y el capitán la estaba haciendo perder su tiempo pero... ¿como enojarse con el? era lo que rondaba por la cabeza de Nami últimamente, pensaba mucho en el que seria eso, ella jamás había visto a Luffy de otra manera, aparte de SU capitán.

Eso era todo¿o había otra razón? no lo sabia, tal vez... en ese momento Nami volteo, Luffy se había quedado perplejo, ahí frente a ellos estaba un enorme restaurante con unos detalles campiranos, tenia mucha gente, seria que la comida seria muy rica, parecía que tenían mesas en dos pisos gente entraba y salía había personas que llevaban paquetes dirigidos hacia la parte de atrás, vivieres, supuso y con un impulso tomó de la mano al capitán, cosa que hizo que saliera de su trance, Luffy… que su mirada se dirigiera hacia el enlace de sus manos, vaya¿que le estaría sucediendo? luego de unos momentos se encontraban en espera de que el mesero les diera su lugar.

**Mesero: **-se acercó con la espalda derecha y con mirada sonriente, miro primero a Luffy, después a Nami y otra vez a Luffy**- Bienvenidos¿sois pareja?** -Luffy y Nami se miraron de reojo, con cierto sonrojo en sus rostros, pero ante de que pudieran responder a la pregunta el mesero continuó- **una mesa para dos... la de ahí al** **fondo por favor**- dijo señalando una mesa bien parada, al lado de la ventana.

Mientras se dirigían a la mesa, una muy bonita por cierto, Nami pensaba en las palabras del mesero.

**Nami:_ "¿son pareja?"... ¿por que lo dijo¿lo parecemos?_ **–pensó sonrojándose por si misma-** _no, pero el es mi capitán y yo... que es esto¿por que mi corazón se acelera? No, no, no puedo ver a Luffy mas como mi capitán… ¿o si?"_**

**Luffy:** -se sentó a la mesa, delante de donde se sentaba Nami, y la miró con una mirada algo preocupada- **Nami...** -la chica levantó la cabeza, saliendo de sus pensamientos- **¿es que te pasa algo?** -dijo, estaba preocupado ya que la chica hacía cara entre triste y pensativa- **si quieres ir con los demás solo tienes que decirlo¿si, si no te apetece estar conmigo no hace falta...** -dijo algo disgustado, vamos, era Luffy... ese comportamiento preocupante, responsable i serio no le pegaba mucho-.

**Nami: no, estoy bien yo...** –dijo pensativa- **estoy... algo confundida o pensativa...** –miró a Luffy a los ojos**- tal vez últimamente estoy pensando en cosas sin importancia** -lucia una cara triste.

**Luffy:** -miraba a Nami, a lo que ella decía le quitaba importancia, aunque debía tener mucha mas de la que la chica le daba**- Nami, debo contarte algo…**

**Nami¿si? **–Dijo alegrando un poco la cara-** ¿que pasa?**

¿Como decírselo...? si le dejaran a escoger, prefería luchar contra diez Crocodiles a la vez que tener que confesar a la pelirroja lo que sentía por ella... ¿pero como hacerlo? Luffy había luchado contra muchos enemigos cada uno mas fuerte que el otro sin miedo, pero cual valor necesitaría para enfrentarse esa vez a Nami... realmente era difícil...

**Luffy: esto...** -dijo, sin saber por donde empezar-.

**Nami: .¿que pasa capitán? .¿acaso... **–dijo con mirada triste-** no me tiene confianza?**

**Luffy: no... no es eso** -dijo, esta vez debería decírselo...- e**s que... creo...** -cada segundo que pasaba estaba cada vez mas nervioso y le costaba mas esfuerzo hablar...- **creo... que… me… me… gus-tas...** -dijo con la mirada baja-.

A Nami le había impresionado eso, es que... ¿como?

**Nami: yo... Luffy…** -ella tampoco sabía que contestar, ni por donde empezar**- creo que eso me estaba volviendo loca... creo que yo también había pensado mucho en eso... en ti... aunque como soy yo no podría verte como alguien mas que... mi capitán **–"mi capitán"… esas ultimas palabras habían sonado verdaderamente dolorosas a oídos del capitán.

**Luffy: bueno...** -se veía triste y decepcionado, pero de pronto hizo una sonrisa, aunque esta parecía muy forzada y dijo alegremente- **supongo que debo rendirme¿no?... ¿que quieres comer?**

**Nami: pero mi capitán...** –dijo precipitadamente, alzando la cabeza mirando al moreno- **no eh terminado, como te dije como soy yo no podría verte como alguien mas que... mi capitán... **–"maldita sea… otra vez estas palabras" pensó el moreno- **pero... Yo eh cambiado... y... eh aprendido muchas cosas nuevas en nuestro viaje juntos y... **–definitivamente, no sabía como expresase- **eh encontrado en ti una persona en la cual confió y protegería con mi vida por el respeto que te tengo como capitán, pero tu manera de ser poco a poco me a ido enganchando… y… **-esta también estaba verdaderamente nerviosa… ¿Cómo expresar ese sentimiento que había en ella?- **yo... no quiero perder esta oportunidad... yo debo decirte mis verdaderos sentimientos... no quiero perderte... por que yo mi capitán, mi amigo, mi compañero, mi confidente... te… te amo…**

Luffy quedó en «shock» tras esa declaración... él quería a Nami y escuchar aquellas palabras es lo que más quería en aquel momento. Todos sabemos que Luffy no es una persona definida con las palabras «romántico», «serio» y «responsable» pero en aquel instante parecía que lo habían cambiado. No dijo nada, estuvieron en silencio un minuto, que en la cabeza de los dos se hizo interminable, hasta que al final Luffy no habló, si no reaccionó y con el simple gesto de un tierno beso.

Su unión duro segundos, pero lo dos sentían como sus labios se rozaban, aquel calido contacto, después de tanto que habían vivido juntos, tantas aventuras, las imágenes pasaban en su cabeza, como habían terminado ahí, todo era el amor que había surgido de una amistad al principio tal vez... si eso los hacia felices sentían miles de sensaciones nuevas, sentían como sus corazones se aceleraban y se unían en un solo latir.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Las demás parejas se habían divertido de lo lindo y el tiempo se había pasado muy rápido y la hermosa luna y la noche habían llegado para esparcir su manto de estrellas. Unos chicos estaban paseándose en el bosqueera un muchacho de pelo verde, moreno, musculoso con un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca que iba acompañado de una chica alta, con el pelo liso hasta los hombros, castaña con mechas rojas, que traía una minifalda tejana y una camiseta sin mangas blanca con escote, iban platicando muy animadamente cuando de repente, la chica el cual su nombre era Aya, guió su vista hacia otro lugar… era un lago hermoso, un gran lago con luciérnagas alrededor, pareciera que algo brillaba en el fondo, pero era la luz de la hermosa luna se respiraba un aire de tranquilidad y paz, que bello era todo eso, el aire meneaba los árboles alrededor y las hojas que caían hacían ondas en el agua, se dirigieron hacia allá para poder apreciar ese hermoso paisaje aunque fuera solo por un momento mas.

**Aya:** -dijo mirando fijamente la belleza del lago- **precioso¿verdad?**

**Zoro: si en realidad en nuestros viajes ves paisajes muy hermosos, pronto veras como si... pero... ay muy pocas oportunidades para disfrutarlos tu... sabes... con alguien... especial** -dijo mientras un tomo carmesí iba apareciendo en sus mejillas-

**Aya: **-mirando a Zoro con mirada interrogativa pero retándolo a la vez-** ¿quien es para ti esa persona especial?**

**Zoro: eh_..."de nuevo ese sentimiento debilidad, de nuevo, pero que acaso no era ella o que el no lo era para ella¿por que¿Que decir? por que las palabras se quedan en mi garganta" _**–pensó eso, pero Aya ya sabía la respuesta de la pregunta que ella misma acababa de formular- **yo... este... pues... eh... ¡mira eso una estrella fugaz! vaya tenia años sin ver una.**

**Aya:** -alzó la cabeza intentando ver la estrella que el peliverde acababa de indicar- **¡uaah! .¡nunca había visto ninguna!**

**Zoro: **-se quedó callado unos instantes tras el comentario de la muchacha-** ¿nunca habías visto ninguna? **–dijo perplejo-** ¿que acaso no salías del palacio Aya?**

**Aya: mas o menos** -dijo con mirada triste recordando su pasado- **la** **verdad, hasta los 12 años ni Sunyi ni yo salimos de palacio, fue hasta los 13 que descubrimos que podríamos huir de vez en cuando** -dijo riéndose-.

**Zoro: vaya a de haber sido algo duro **–dijo con voz comprendedora-** ¿que hubieras hecho si no la tuvieras a ella? creo que todo eso de que ustedes sean princesas las a ayudado a que formen un lazo muy fuerte¿no? **

**Aya:** -miró a Zoro sonriendo- **si no fuera por Sunyi, probablemente ahora estaría medio loca** -dijo riendo de nuevo- **Sunyi es una de las personas mas importantes para mi.**

**Zoro: .¿personas importantes?** –dijo pensativo- **creo que hasta ahora tengo personas importantes en mi vida... mis amigos... y... tu **-eso ultimo lo había dicho al dejarse llevar por la confianza de la platica pero era la razón-.

**Aya: hehe... gracias** –dijo algo sonrojada - **tu también… eres alguien importante para mi...** -Aya se dejaba llevar pero¿porque no si era la verdad?

**Zoro: yo...** -después de un momento de silencio lo único que pudo hacer Zoro fue dedicarle a Aya una de las mas dulces sonrisas-.

**Aya: una pregunta Zoro** -dijo, mirando a suelo, en aquel momento solo le recorría una cosa por la cabeza, y si no descubría si era cierta o no, probablemente aquella noche no estaría muy tranquila. Zoro miró a Aya con mirada interrogativa, pero como indicando que la escuchaba.- **¿tu me quieres?**

**Zoro: yo... A-Aya yo... si... yo... **–dijo algo sobtado por la pregunta- **te… te quiero** -dijo casi en un susurro pero muy cerca de la oreja de la chica, como que solo ella pudiera escuchar y así fue, ella sintió el calido aliento de Zoro en su oreja y se estremeció, sintió como los cabellos de su nuca se erizaban.

Aya miró a Zoro, bastante sonrojada, pero no dijo nada, simplemente dedicó a escuchar aquel silencio tan incomodo que acostumbra a haber en estas situaciones, esperando que Zoro dijera algo, pero no obtuvo éxito, así que ella ya estaba pensando algo inteligente para decir.

Pero antes de esto Zoro se le adelantó y fue el quien empezó a hablar.

**Zoro: Aya yo se que no soy un tipo de los sensibles -**empezó a decir, mirando con mirada firme a la chica-** ni que ando diciendo por ahí que amo al mundo, ni nada por el estilo, simplemente así soy yo, pero...**

Zoro por unos instantes dejó de hablar, pensando cuales serian sus palabras mas adecuadas por esa delicada situación…

**Zoro: pero... yo... ahora tengo personas importantes en mi vida a quien proteger y...amar y** -Zoro tomo fuerzas y continuó- **creo que mi vida es mejor ahora creo que tú... es decir yo... esperaba por ti para que mi vida fuera mejor tú cambiaste mi vida, Aya y... yo te lo agradezco de muchas maneras…**

**Aya: debería estar yo agradecida** -dijo con aire alegre, mirando a Zoro con una sonrisa- **si no fuera por vosotros, todavía seguiría en palacio, con aquella miserable vida** -dijo, recordando los momentos en palacio en que ella junto a su hermana estaban con los criados- **gracias…**

**Zoro: de nada pero… ¡oh¡Mira eso!**

**Aya: .¿Qué?**

**Zoro: allá en aquel árbol **-desde un árbol a lo lejos algo brillaba**- ¿quieres ir a ver que es?**

**Aya:** -fijándose bien en el árbol- **está bien... tengo curiosidad.**

Los dos se levantaron y caminaron, así allí cuando llegaron vieron un collar colgado, era un corazón para ser precisos, un corazón de plata, Zoro lo tomo y lo miro por dentro, tenia una inscripción: _"Para Aya con todo mi amor; Zoro"_ no podía hablar, pero... en ese instante Aya lo tomo de las manos de Zoro y lo empezó a mirar…

**Aya: .¿de donde sacaste eso? -**dijo con una sonrisa, intentando aguantarse un poco la risa que le producía el collar- **¿lo hiciste tu?**

**Zoro: yo… pero yo… es decir... yo... no... Supe que **-en ese instante todo se para, el viento, el agua, todo... el tiempo-

Y una muchacha salio de unos arbustos cercanos y se dirigió rápidamente hacia Zoro.

**Sunyi: .¿queeee… eestasss planeando hacer vas a arruinar mi plan! **–dijo algo enojada- **Por que no, simplemente le dices que es un regalo tuyo tontito, **-dijo con cierta mirada pervertida-** si, si yo lo compre pero no podrías poner algo de tu parte también.**

**Zoro: pero es que yo no lo escogí, no es dinero mío y...-**el espadachín fue interrumpido por una princesa algo enojada.

**Sunyi: .¡ay¡Vamos! Quiero que todo sea perfecto, para que veas, vamos a dejarlo en que me debes una y ya¿ok?** –dijo ya mas calmada- **vamos, vamos por favor¿si?**

**Zoro: esta bien**… -dijo Zoro, aun sin estar seguro-.

**Sunyi: .¡ehhhh!.¡Genial! gracias Zoro, ahora tu no me viste, no me conoces, no sabes de mi y… actúa normal¿vale? **–Dijo súper contenta-** ¡nos vemos! -**dijo esto y volvió al lugar en el que se encontraba justo en ese instante, el tiempo volvió a su normalidad y...

Una muy entusiasmada Aya miraba a un Zoro algo nervioso¿que le diría, hasta que la chica comenzó a hablar…

**Aya:** -la chica miró al chico divertida y dejó escapar una pequeña carcajada y al parar dijo- **nunca me hubiera esperado algo así de tu parte.**

Zoro miró a Aya algo sorprendido y ofendido a la vez¿acaso lo encontraba ridículo un regalo hecho "de su parte"? la chica miró de nuevo el corazón con la inscripción que supuestamente el espadachín había escrito allí. La mirada que empleaba para el collar no era de "eso es ridículo", si no más bien "es un gran detalle", Aya miró a Zoro y con una sonrisa le dijo:

**Aya: no me mires así **–dijo haciéndose la ofendida- **no lo encuentro ridículo **–el espadachín parecía más animado por aquella respuesta- **simplemente que me has tomado por sorpresa.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------**

**Que tal que bien no? . me gusto mucho a mi!pero esperamos sus reviews para ver en que fallamos n.n eso es todo por ahora!**

**Nos vemos! Ja ne!**


End file.
